The Spaces Between Spaces
by Lolagemeow
Summary: What would happen if Dovchenko got sucked into the portal with Irina spalko? Rated k   because of a bit of romance and violence:
1. The beginning

The spaces between spaces

Irina woke up with a start. She rubbed her head, trying to focus on where she was. It was snowy and freezing cold. She didn't know what was going on but she certainly new this wasn't earth. There was an aura about it, she wasn't quite sure what kind of aura it just felt strange.

"H-hello?" She called. Her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. Even her uniform wasn't enough to block out the cold air. "Hello?" she called again. No one answered. She decided to get up and find somewhere to keep out of the cold.

She trudged through the snow, stumbling now and again. It was just like when she had been ostracized as a child. She was alone, cold and hungry. Everyone had turned her away when she asked for help. She pushed those thoughts aside, refusing to think about her sorrowful childhood. Suddenly she heard crying. There was a young child with jet-black hair sitting on a rock in the distance. Irina trudged over to her and lay a hand on the child's shoulder. The girl looked up at her. Irina pulled away in horror. It was her as a child. Suddenly the young Irina vanished.

"What's happening to me!" she cried out into the snowy landscape. She thought she was going mad. She didn't want this. If you were mad, you were sent out of the army on medical conditions and sometimes put into a mental asylum. She wasn't usually frightened but she was now. She trudged on, quickening her pace. She wanted to get in the warmth as soon as possible. As if on cue a shed appeared in her vision. She walked towards it. Every time she took a step it became further away. Then as she took another step she yelped as she crashed into something. The shed she'd seen had appeared right in front of her. She opened the door regardless of her bewilderness and sat in a corner. She couldn't stop thinking about that vision of her as a child. It stirred up terrible and heart-breaking memories. She started to cry. It was breaking her. Hitting her in the most painful spot. Eventually she ended up crying herself to sleep. When she awoke again she found that a sink was in the shed with her. She hadn't noticed it before. She quickly went over to it and turned the tap hoping some water would come out. It did. She bent down and took a long drink, refreshing her dry throat. When she'd finished she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She went over to the window. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw a dark figure looming over the horizon.


	2. The arguement

Chapter 2

Irina backed away, huddling in a corner. Whoever the figure was was standing right outside the door now. The door swung open and closed again. Irina squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the attack.

"Irina, is that you?" a voice asked softly. Irina opened her eyes and saw Dovchenko leaning over her. She nodded.

"Where are we?" she uttered.

"I don't know, but I think the other guys are here too, you look freezing!" He smiled.

"I am" She shuddered.

"Have this" he smiled, handing her his jacket.

"Thank you, why are you being so nice to me? If it wasn't for me we wouldn't be here" She cried.

"Don't blame yourself, it isn't your fault, how were you supposed to know what was going to happen?" he said. She shrugged. He was looking at her funny. "Have you been crying?" he asked. Irina raised a hand to her tear-stained face and nodded. He sighed. "Come here" he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" he asked. She shook her head. "You probably wouldn't believe me" she said.  
"Irina you can tell me anything, you're my best friend, I'll believe you" he smiled.

"Okay, if you promise" she said.

"I promise" he smiled. She told him about the vision she saw. Dovchenko knew about her terrible childhood and could understand why this had upset her so much. He'd never seen her cry before. Another tear fell down her cheek. "Aww, don't cry" he said hugging her again tightly. "If you see anything like that again, you tell me, okay?" he smiled.

"Okay, thank you for being such a good friend" she smiled.

"That's okay" he smiled.

"I hope the others aren't angry with me" she sighed.

"They won't be" he smiled.

"What if they are, there's nothing to stop them from killing me" she cried.

"I won't let them even lay a finger on you let alone kill you" he smiled.

"I'm not in the army anymore am I?" she said. He shook his head. "Probably not but in a way it's a good thing" he smiled. She looked at him confused. "How is it good?" She asked.

"Well you can start fresh" he smiled. She shook her head. "You have no idea do you?" she cried.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That is my life, that is the only thing my life is worth living for!" she cried.

"That's not true!" he yelled.

"What am I supposed to do in my new life then? Get married, have kids? I don't have anywhere to live, nobody would want a stupid cow like me anyway and I'm not cut out to be a mother!" she cried. Dovchenko grabbed her by the wrists and shook her. "Don't you dare say that! You are the most amazing person I've ever met!" he yelled.

"I'm not; I'm ugly, stupid and worthless! Who would want me?" She yelled. Without thinking Dovchenko slapped her across the face. She looked up at him in shock. She held a hand to her stinging cheek, her eyes filling with tears. She got up and walked to the door. "Irina I-"he cried.

"Don't talk to me!" she cried.

"Where are you going?" he cried.

"Out" she yelled.

"Don't! You'll freeze to death out there!" he cried.

"Who cares?" she cried slamming the door. After a few minutes he got up and looked out of the window. He could see Irina walking off into the distance. Then he saw a black shape pounce onto her.


	3. The Kidnappers

Chapter 3

A man jumped onto Irina and cupped a hand over her mouth. She screamed and tried to get away. He pinned her down and injected something into her. Then he swung her over his shoulder and walked of.

Dovchenko ran out as fast as he could. "Irina!" he yelled. He ran over to where he'd seen her get taken. She was gone. "Irina! I'll save you!" he cried. Then he noticed footprints in the snow. He started to follow them frantically.

The man slung Irina into a chair and tied her wrists behind it. Then he bound her feet together. He took off her belt and threw it into a corner. She opened her eyes. "W-what do you want?" she uttered. He belted her across the face. "Shut up!" he yelled. He held her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "I've been watching you on earth for a while, with that, Dovchenko guy" he scowled. "You can do better than him sweetie" he added with a grin.

"We're not together!" she cried. The guy was about to hit her again when another man came in. "Gellas! You have her!" he cried.

"Yes, yes, congratulate me later will you?" Gellas yelled.

"Wow, she's more beautiful than I thought she was, her eyes ar-"

"Trinus, please at least try and control yourself" Gellas yelled.

"Sorry sir" Trinus said. Irina looked up at them. She was frightened. She didn't know what they were going to do to her.

Dovchenko was out of breath. He saw a building in the distance. He didn't care what it was, as long as he had somewhere to rest. He wasn't going to give up on poor Irina. He was so angry with himself for hitting her. If he had never hit her she wouldn't be wherever she was, she would be tucked in his arms keeping warm. The building was a café. He went inside and ordered a coffee. He was sitting down dwelling on the situation when a man came and sat across from him.

"Are you okay buddy?" the man asked.

"Yeah thanks" Dovchenko muttered.

"You don't look it, my name is Greg by the way" The man said.

"My name is Antonin but everyone called me Dovchenko" Dovchenko said.

"Nice to meet you, so what's wrong?" Greg asked.

"If you have to know my best friend has been kidnapped and before she went we had an argument and I hit her so.." Dovchenko said.

"Ah, sorry if I'm wrong but I'm thinking you like this woman more than she thinks you do" Greg grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dovchenko asked.

"Well I think you're… In love with her" Greg smiled, raising an eyebrow. Dovchenko sighed.

"Okay you got me, I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her, she's beautiful and kind and everything I've ever wanted" Dovchenko said.

"I thought so, so what does this lovely woman look like?" Greg asked. Dovchenko fished in his trouser pocket and pulled out a picture of her. Greg whistled.

"Wow, what an attractive woman" he smiled.

"Hmmm" Dovchenko murmured.

"Well, how about I help you get back this girl, I have a feeling I know where she is" Greg smiled.

"Really, you would do that for me?" Dovchenko asked.

"Yeah, I know how it feels" Greg smiled.

"Okay, thanks" Dovchenko smiled.

"So what are we gonna do with this beauty then?" Irina could here Gellas and Trinus talking in the other room. She listened.

"Well…." Irina heard Gellas say and then they were whispering. A tear dropped down her face. "What are they going to do to me" she thought.


	4. The flashbacks

Chapter 4

Irina had fallen asleep. Gellas came up to her and slapped her across the face. She woke up with a start. Gellas leaned against a table behind him. He watched her as she looked down and realized that he'd undone her jacket, revealing the white tank top she always wore under her uniform. "Sorry I couldn't pull it all the way off" he grinned nastily.

She looked up at him with contempt in her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, you know you want me really" he grinned. He started laughing. Irina wanted to block him out. She decided to think about Dovchenko. She knew he hadn't meant to hit her like that, she'd already forgiven him. She was starting to realize that she was in love with him. He was so handsome and kind to her even though she could be a hard cookie at times. She had a small feeling in the back of her mind that maybe he loved her too.

She could see it in his eyes when he looked at her. She didn't know why he would ever love her. She thought she was ugly, a waste of space. That was when she started thinking about her childhood.

Before any of that psychic stuff she had been treated lovingly. She remembered when she used to bake cakes with her mother and sit on her fathers lap while he read her a story. At night they would tuck her into bed and kiss her goodnight. While her older siblings were at school her mother would chase her through the house and when she caught her she would tickle her until tears of laughter fell down her face.

All of that changed when she discovered she had psychic abilities. She was locked in her room without anything to eat for days, her father would hit her and her mother was always angry with her.

She remembered her only childhood friend, Raymond. She'd loved him so much. He'd died for her. He'd saved her from drowning. He'd whisper in her ear saying "I love you" or "you're beautiful" as they lay in bed at night. If she woke up in the night from a bad dream he would stroke her hair until she fell asleep again. When she woke up in the morning she would see him gazing at her, watching her sleep.

She squeezed her eyes shut as a tear fell down her face. She would never forget him. Even if she did love Dovchenko. She knew he would want her to find someone to love her like he did.

She was awoken from her daydream when someone grabbed her face. Gellas looked into her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" he asked eagerly.

She remained silent. She didn't particularly want to share her thoughts with him.

"Were you planning an escape, huh?" he yelled, pulling her hair.

"N-no!" She cried. He yanked her hair harder.

"Tell the truth!" He yelled.

"I am!" She cried.

"Well you're not getting out of here, you're mine!" He yelled. He punched her. She was absolutely terrified.

Dovchenko and Greg were walking through the forest.

"So does this girl love you?" Greg asked.

"I dunno, she's had a rough past so I don't want to, you know, interfere" Dovchenko said.

"What's happened to her then?" Greg asked.

"It's not my place to tell" Dovchenko said.

"Aww, come on, she's not gonna know" Greg smiled.

"I don't want to, I don't like the thought of it" Dovchenko said.

"Fine, at least tell me where she comes from" Greg said.

"Kazan, Ukraine" Dovchenko said. Greg looked at him confused.

"You've never heard of Ukraine?" Dovchenko asked.

"Is it on earth?" Greg asked.

"Yes, of course!" Dovchenko laughed.

"Then no, I've never been to earth" Greg said.

"What? You mean this isn't earth?" Dovchenko asked.

"No! How did you get here anyway?" Greg asked.

"Well, we had a little problem with the crystal skull" Dovchenko said. Greg looked at him gobsmacked.

"You activated the crystal skull?" he asked.

"Well no, Irina did" Dovchenko said.

"Aha!" Greg cried.

"What?" Dovchenko asked.

"If she's activated the crystal skull then she's set Gellas free, that means he's got her" Greg said.

"But why? She set him free, so why has he taken her?" Dovchenko asked confused.

"Well, 3,000 millenniums ago, Gellas had a crystal skull made for him; he trapped himself inside it and said that whoever set him free would get a big gift. If it was a man he would get money and if it was a woman she would be his wife" Greg said.

"Oh no! We have to get there as soon as possible; do you know where he lives?" Dovchenko cried.

"Nope, but I know somebody who does" Greg grinned

**THANK YOU xXSCHMAYXx FOR YOUR HELP!**


	5. The thoughts

Chapter 5

Irina had been left alone. She had a red mark on her cheek after being hit so many times. Her face was tear-stained and she still didn't know why she was there. More tears leaked from her eyes as she thought of what could happen to her. She started thinking again.

She and Dovchenko had been friends since she first joined the army. He had fallen in love with her at first sight but she hadn't sensed it until they had come to this place. They'd started out as being on, off friends. They hadn't been particularly close.

Then, when they were on a mission in Switzerland together, they shared a log cabin. In the middle of the night he'd heard her crying. She'd been dreaming about her childhood and it had stirred up some painful memories. She told him about this and he'd comforted her. He'd told her that if she ever felt like it again, to come and tell him. They'd been close ever since. She started crying even more.

Meanwhile, Dovchenko was thinking about Irina. He and Greg were walking through a big snowy landscape. He was thinking about when Irina had given him fencing lessons in exchange for Math's lessons. She'd confessed that she wasn't very good at it and really wanted to master it.

While she'd been practicing the sums on paper, he would watch her. Her beauty was agonizing to him. It struck his heart like a dagger. She mattered more to him than anything else. He was very protective of her. Once he'd caught two soldiers peeping at her undressing through a gap in the tent flaps. He'd been absolutely furious.

"We're here" Greg suddenly said. It was a small hut. There was an old man in there.

"Hello my old friend Greg!" He cried.

"Hello Diginus, this is my friend Dovchenko" Greg smiled.

"Nice to meet you, what brings you here?" Diginus asked.

"Well, his friend Irina decided to activate the crystal skull and now she's been taken by Gellas" Greg said.

"Oh no! Obviously you want my help" Diginus said.

"Yes" Greg nodded.

"Right, you've got until the 7th day of you being here to free her, that's when he shall marry her" Diginus said.

"We've got six days then" Dovchenko said.

"Yes but it's not that easy to free her, if you do succeed, Gellas can easily just snatch her back again" Diginus said.

"So we have to…" Dovchenko said.

"Kill him" Diginus said.

"But how?" Dovchenko asked.

"You just throw this on him" Diginus said, pulling out a bottle.

"What is it?" Dovchenko asked.

"The essence of a Jipidus flower" Diginus said.

"So we just throw it on him?" Dovchenko asked.

"Exactly" Diginus said.

"Well that's easy" Greg said.

"Ah! But there is a catch" Diginus said.

"What's the catch?" Dovchenko sighed.

"He's put a ring on her wedding finger that links her to him, if she has that on when you throw the essence on him, it'll kill her too" Diginus said.


	6. The starting point

Chapter 6

It was night time. Irina was still sitting in the chair. Gellas came in.

"I think it's about time I told you my master plan" He said. Irina looked up.

"It works quite simply; would it give you a clue if I did this?" He chuckled, slipping a ring onto her wedding finger. She gasped as she realized what he wanted.

"No!" She cried.

"Oh yes! If you weren't so beautiful I would have killed you by now" He grinned.

"I am not beautiful!" She cried. He kissed her fiercely. She bit his tongue, making him yelp and pull back. He slapped her as hard as he could across the face.

"Stop fighting back, it's not going to get you anywhere" Gellas said through gritted teeth.

"I don't care!" She cried.

"Trinus!" Gellas called.

"Yes sir?" Trinus called.

"Teach her a lesson!" Gellas yelled. He walked out. Trinus picked up a poker and heated it up in the fire across the room.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Irina cried.

"You'll see" he grinned. He finished heating the poker and carried it over to her. He lifted her top up slightly. Something wet dropped onto his hand. He looked up and realized she was crying.

"Please don't hurt me anymore" She uttered. He looked into her ice blue eyes full of terror and immediately felt sorry for her. He would get punished if he hadn't done as he was told. He quickly put some powder onto her to make it look like he'd burnt her.

"I'm not going to hurt you" He said. He gently kissed her forehead.

"I'll get you something to eat" He smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"If I get the ring off of her, she'll be okay, right?" Dovchenko was asking.

"Yes" Diginus said.

"Well, where does he live?" Greg asked.

"In the mountains, here" Diginus said, getting out a map and pointing to a location.

"Okay, where are we now?" Dovchenko asked.

"Here" Diginus said, pointing to a dot. He marked out the route for them to take and then gave them the map.

"Good luck my friends" Diginus said.

"Thanks we'll need it knowing Gellas" Greg smiled.

"Yes, he's a very clever man, don't underestimate him" Diginus said.

"We'll take that into consideration" Greg said. And that's when their treacherous journey to free Irina began.\

**Thanks XxSchmayxX for all your help! **


	7. The talk

Chapter 7

Trinus was feeding Irina some soup.

"Where are you from?" Trinus asked.

"Kazan in Ukraine" Irina said

"And that's on earth?" he asked. She nodded.

"Wow, you've come a long way" He smiled.

"Yes, I'm still not sure how I got here, or why he wants to marry me" Irina said.

"Well, you got here by activating the crystal skull and Gellas wants to marry you because…" Trinus looked down.

"Because?" Irina asked. Trinus put the empty bowl on the side.

"Irina, he's been watching you for years, since you were born even, he spent ages in the viewing pod just focusing on you, he loves you, you are the most beautiful woman he's ever laid eyes on and I feel the same, you really need to start realizing how beautiful you actually are, I know your parents used to say you were ugly but they didn't really think that, they just wanted to be extra mean to you" Trinus said.

Irina looked at him a small smile on her lips. He ran a finger down her face.

"Did you see what my parents used to do to me?"She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes, I witnessed it myself, all those nights you cried yourself to sleep, the one wish you'd make every night, for your parents to love you, the terror in your eyes as your father beat you" Trinus said. Irina nodded. Tears were falling down her face now.

"Aww, come here" Trinus smiled. He held her in a tight hug.

"I was so frightened, I-I didn't understand" She cried.

"I know" He sighed.

"They changed so much, I thought they loved me" She said.

"I know, I saw it myself, one day they were treating you like you were the best thing that ever happened to them and the next they were treating you like they wished you'd never been born" Trinus said.

"They even said that to me, that's what hurt me the most, when they said they didn't love me or want me anymore or that they wished they'd killed me as soon as I was born" She cried.

"It was terrible, my heart wrenched just watching it" Trinus said.

"Well at least they got the truth out" She said.

"I guess, but when they told you, you were ugly or worthless, that most definitely wasn't true" Trinus smiled.

"Thank you" She smiled.


	8. The dreams

Chapter 8

"Irina! Get here now you worthless little cow!" A mans voice yelled. A timid little girl toddled into view. He took off his belt and lifted his arm ready to hit her…

It was the same little girl but this time a woman was yelling at her. "You are ugly and worthless; I should have killed you as soon as you were born!". Tears fell down the girls face…

The little girl was lying on the hard wooden floor of her bedroom crying herself to sleep…

Water was flowing. "Irina! I'll save you, hold onto me!" a man called. A woman was lifted up onto the riverside. "Ray! Ray! Where are you?" She cried. "Ray! No please noooooooo!" She cried. She sunk to her knees and started crying.

Dovchenko woke up with a start. It took him a few minutes to realize that the little girl and the woman by the river was Irina. That's when he realized.

They had done a swimming race when they had been training together. She'd been scared to get in the water. When they'd sat by a river together, tears had filled her eyes and she'd refused to sit there any longer.

He'd seen her past through that dream. He wondered how someone so beautiful and kind could be put through such misery. He hated to think of what could be happening to her at that very moment. He forced himself to sleep again. Trying to conserve every bit of energy for saving her. Maybe they could be together. He smiled at the thought and fell asleep again.

Trinus had left and Irina was sleeping soundly. Gellas crept in. He gently kissed her cheek and then untied the rope binding her hands and legs. He pulled the rest of her jacket off and threw it on the ground. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

He lay her down and put his arm around her. He fell asleep with her in his arms.


	9. The truth

Chapter 9

It was the middle of the night. Gellas had woken up from a bad dream and was watching Irina sleeping. He kept kissing her forehead, like he'd seen Raymond doing when they had been together.

Gellas had spent ages watching them. It had been obvious that they were deeply in love with each other. He had seen how they met. Irina had been crying in a ditch a few years after her parents had left her. When he'd walked towards her, she'd cowered away from him thinking he was going to hit her. She hadn't been frightened when he'd given her some food and comforted her. He'd even invited her to come and live with his family. When they'd been old enough, they'd bought a house together.

Gellas had envied him. He could kiss her and hold her whenever he wanted. Gellas could do that too but it would be against her will. He didn't like hitting her or yelling at her or forcing her into marriage but he felt he had to, to show he was tough and wouldn't take any messing.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. She looked up at him in shock.

"W-what have you done to me?" She cried.

"Sh, Sh, it's okay, I wouldn't hurt you, I love you" He smiled.

"Yeah right, you're always hurting me and frightening me, I don't want to marry you!" She cried. She swung back the bed covers and tried to run but Gellas grabbed her arm.

"Irina, you're making this very hard for me, I don't want to force you into anything but I have to!" He cried.

"What do you mean, you have to?" Irina asked.

"Sit down and I'll explain" He said. She sat down.

"If I don't marry you I'll die, that's why I trapped myself inside the skull so I could have you, I knew you were going to return it, my heart breaks every time I look at you, you're so beautiful" He said softly, he gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"How did you know I was going to return the skull?" She asked.

"Well I can read minds, like you can in a way but a bit more advanced, plus you wouldn't stop talking about it" He smiled.

"Listen Gellas, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm in love with someone else" She said.

Suddenly Gellas went mad. He grabbed a knife from his bedside table and pressed it to her throat ready to kill her.


	10. The hurt

Chapter 10

It was the next morning and Dovchenko and Greg were carrying on with their journey.

"I hope he hasn't killed her" Dovchenko mumbled.

"Well, he's highly unlikely to do that, since he wants to marry her in five days" Greg said.

"I know but she can be very feisty, he might have you know, lost it" Dovchenko said.

"I guess but I don't think Gellas is like that" Greg smiled.

"She must be so frightened" Dovchenko sighed.

"Hang on a second, you just said she's very feisty" Greg said.

"I said she can be, I didn't say that she was fearless, poor woman" Dovchenko said.

"You must love her a lot" Greg smiled.

"I do, I'd do anything to be with her" Dovchenko smiled.

"Hmmm, can I see that picture again?" Greg asked.

"Why?" Dovchenko asked, puzzled.

"I want to look at her again" Greg smiled.

"Okay" Dovchenko sighed. He got out the picture again.

"I can see why you love her so much, she's really beautiful" Greg smiled.

"Yes, it's not just her beauty though, she's a tough cookie but she is so kind at the same time, if you know what I mean" Dovchenko smiled. Greg nodded.

"There it is!" Greg cried.

"What?" asked Dovchenko.

"Gellas's house" Greg said, pointing to an old house in the mountains. They quickened their pace.

Gellas had started crying and had thrown the knife on the floor.

"My father did that to me once" Irina uttered.

"Did he now?" Gellas asked.

"You should have seen it, he actually cut me with it though, weren't you watching me at that time then?" Irina asked. Gellas gasped.

"How do you know about the viewing pod?" He asked.

"Umm, I-I don't think I can tell you" She uttered. Then she yelped as he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"You will tell me!" He yelled.

"No! I won't!" She cried. He swung her up against the wall and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor crying in pain. She looked up at him, her beautiful icy blue eyes full of terror.

"Please stop hurting me, I-I don't want the person who told me to get punished!" She cried.

"I'm not hurting you because you won't tell me who it was; I'm hurting you because you're arguing with me!" He yelled. He grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the bed. He threw her down on it.

"If I here another peep from you, there will be trouble!" He yelled. He slipped into bed beside her. He felt small tremors through the bed. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Irina was shaking like a leaf. He'd frightened her, just like her father had when she was little. He'd gone too far.


	11. The rescue

Chapter 11

Dovchenko and Greg were nearing the house.

"You stay out here, I know what we people are like and know how to defend myself" Greg said. Dovchenko thought about it and then nodded.

"Make sure she comes out safe!" Dovchenko called after him. Greg nodded. The door was unlocked. Gellas was obviously far too confident in his current security. Immediately Trinus jumped on him.

"Hey, have you come to save Irina?" Trinus asked.

"Yes, why?" Greg asked.

"Come quickly then, I'll show you the way" Trinus said.

Irina had been tied up in the chair again. She hadn't said anything all morning. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming down the corridor. A man she didn't recognize ran in.

"Hi, I'm Dovchenko's friend, Greg, we're gonna get you out of here but first we need to take this ring off" Greg smiled. He reached down and went to take the ring off when he heard more footsteps. Trinus poked his head around the door.

"Gellas is coming!" He whispered. Greg quickly untied the ropes and grabbed Irina's arm.

"Come on!" He cried. They ran down the corridor.

Gellas walked into the room where Irina was supposed to be. He was absolutely furious when he found she was gone.

"Trinus! Where's Irina?" He yelled. When no one answered he grabbed a gun and marched out of the room.

Shots started firing. Greg suddenly fell to the floor.


	12. The confession

Chapter 12

"Greg!" Irina cried.

"Go quickly!" Greg cried.

"No!" Irina cried.

"Please!" Greg cried. She looked at him.

"Thank you, so much!" She cried. Then she ran. Trinus led the way to the front door. When they got out they heard a loud "I love you Irina!" and a bang.

Gellas had shot himself. Irina still had the ring on her finger. She screamed and fell to the floor.

"Noooooooo!" Trinus cried.

"Irina!" Dovchenko cried from the bushes. He ran over to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" He cried.

"Yes, she still has a chance, take the ring off of her quickly and I will try to heal her!" Trinus said. Dovchenko quickly took the ring off of her wedding finger and threw it in the bushes. Trinus then closed his eyes and put his hand on Irina's head. She let out a loud gasp as her open wound closed up and her skin returned to normal.

"Yes! Thank you so much! " Dovchenko cried.

"No problem" Trinus smiled. Trinus got up.

"Where are you going?" Irina asked, as she sat up.

"I have family further north, I'll go to them" He smiled. Irina nodded.

"Thank you, for everything" She smiled. He nodded and then walked off into the distance.

Dovchenko looked at Irina.

"Where's Greg?" he asked.

"Oh um, he's dead" Irina frowned.

"Oh" Dovchenko said, looking down. Irina nodded.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" He cried.

"Me too!" She cried. They hugged. Then they looked into each others eyes.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. "I love you, Irina" Dovchenko smiled.

"I love you too" She smiled. They kissed again. He picked her up and carried her off into the distance.


	13. The love

Chapter 13

"I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, I thought I was dreaming!" Dovchenko smiled. They were sitting in the shed.

"Really?" Irina asked.

"Yes" Dovchenko smiled.

"I've felt the same way too" She smiled.

"Irina, can I tell you about a dream I had last night" Dovchenko asked.

"Of course" Irina smiled.

"Well, there was a little girl and a woman in it and they were both you" He said. Irina shifted uncomfortably.

"Go on" She said.

"_I_ dreamt about your past and I really want some answers" He said.

"Okay" Irina said, her voice wavering a bit.

"I don't want to upset you, you're the most precious thing ever to me, and I would never do anything purposefully to hurt you" He smiled.

"I understand" She said.

"Okay" He said. He looked at her expectantly.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked.

"Well, you told me a little bit about this when I found you crying that night but you never told me the full story" He said.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"You know when you were little and you're father used to beat you? You never told me anything about that, why?" Dovchenko said.

"Because, I didn't want to seem like I was feeling sorry for myself or trying to get sympathy" She uttered.

"Irina, I would never think that, I know you're not that sort of person" He smiled.

"I know but, I just, I-I guess I just didn't tell anyone, I didn't think I had anybody to trust" She said.

"Well you can trust me, so go on" He smiled.


	14. The stories

Chapter 14

"It all started one day when I was just minding my own business, playing with my building blocks" Irina started.

"How old were you?" Dovchenko asked.

"Five" Irina smiled.

"Okay, carry on" He smiled.

Irina was sitting in the living room on the floor. Her brother and sister were sitting doing homework. She was building a tower with her building blocks. She clapped her hands as she put the last block on.

"Daddy! Look what I did!" Irina squealed in excitement. Her father walked up to her. He looked angry with her. She'd never seen him like it before. He'd never had to shout at her or anything. Her father slapped her across the face and knocked the tower down. Irina looked up at him, holding a hand to her stinging cheek.

She was terrified. Her little blue eyes filled with tears. She got up and ran to her mother in the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around her leg.

"Mama!" She cried as tears fell down her face.

"Get off of me, you stupid girl!" Her mother cried. Irina looked up at her mother, frightened.

"B-but Daddy hurt me, can you kiss it better?" She asked. Her mother pushed her on the floor.

"Go away you ugly little thing, you deserve to be hurt!" She yelled. Irina burst into tears and ran to her room.

"So they just suddenly started being mean to you?" Dovchenko asked. Irina nodded.

"Hmmm, that's weird" He said.

"Before I knew it, all of my toys were taken away from me, they made my room bare and I slept on a wooden floor" She said.

Irina was lying on the floor crying herself to sleep, as she always did, when she saw a shooting star. She crawled over to the window.

"I wish that my Mama and Daddy would love me, even though I am a naughty girl" She whispered. Then she led back on the floor and fell asleep.

"My sister started to defend me when my father shouted at me" Irina said.

"What happened to her?" Dovchenko asked.

"I was made to watch her get beaten" Irina frowned. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Dovchenko wrapped an arm round her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Who's Ray?" Dovchenko asked. Irina started crying harder.

"H-he was my boyfriend, he drowned" She cried.

"Wow, isn't this river lovely!" Ray smiled.

"Yes" Irina smiled. Ray kissed her cheek. Suddenly Irina lost her footing on the wooden bridge and fell in the water. She screamed.

"Irina! I'll save you, hold onto me!" Ray called. He jumped in and grabbed her. He pulled her up to safety but was pulled under by the current.

"Ray! Where are you?" Irina cried. She looked around frantically.

"Ray!" She cried again. Then her knees collapsed and she fell to the floor crying.

Dovchenko gasped.

"W-when I went to his funeral, nobody comforted me" She cried. Dovchenko held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have mentioned it" Dovchenko cried.

"It's okay; I've been needing to get it out for over 10 years!" She smiled.


	15. The end

Chapter 15

Irina had woken up. She carefully released herself from Dovchenko's arms and got up.

She went outside. A little girl was floating in the air. Irina knew who it was.

She reached up. Their hands met. Irina's eyes filled with tears, as the girl smiled and floated up into the night sky.

"I love you" Irina whispered. A star flashed and her heart was reassured.

To be continued….


End file.
